Bakugan Wiki:Requests/RFA Archive
Archived Administrator requests. SpiderRider3 I would like to become an administrator. I know a lot about Bakugan and it is important to me. I like editing wikis and I am very familiar with how they work so I believe I could do a lot as an admin here. SpiderRider3 (talk) :I'm sorry, but I have to say no. You have made only 4 edits here, and none are to article pages.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] ''To edit! 01:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Aquos seige/AlltributeMaNaga Can I become an administrator? I have been here for over a year. Four days before Abce2! I have like 1974 edits already. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I Be an Admin i have edited alot and i will be very nice to users. TWINSTAR'S 2000 EDITS DONT MAKE HIM A ADMIN? THATS JUST WRONG!!!!! Can I Please be an admin i will swear not to do that again, EVER! AlltributeMaNaga 04:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga | FarakSpin was here with Coredem Sorry, but we have enough. =( --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 04:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Arceus I would really like to be an admin! I have been on this wiki since Last year August! Tripodnumberone's Petition Hey Admins, Tripodnumberone here, and, i would like to be Admin, first, becuz i already did 964 edits since August 8, 2010 (actually, that dosen't means anything) and i never did something wrong on my Edits, AND, i'm Admin of... 0 WIKIAS!!!! I really want to become an admin, but if i'm not Admin, i will not insulte you... ~Tripodnumberone I have also made TONS of edis. just check my contributions that have helped bakugan wiki for the better. 21:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) First off, anony, you have to have an ACCOUNT. Second off, it is a written rule, if you beg, you shall NOT receive. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Im not begging. I know im not gonna be an Admin. Admin's just dont hand out invitations 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well ... i am sorry to you, and not so much to Tripod. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Well, Tripod's better than A.O.H., so maybe. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :He's not so Mean. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :-_-" If you haven't realized, i couldn't care LESS what you think of me, TS. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC' This isnt a blog guys, take this to RTW 22:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You mean that i'm better than "99.188.239.49"? YAY! Tripodnumberone (talk)Tripodnumberone I know, i will NOT be admin Tripodnumberone (talk)Tripodnumberone Check you're talk page to see what I think about you being an admin. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for what you said... i was sad today Tripodnumberone (talk) 19:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone :In response to your original message, even though I can't upgrade your status: first off, I remember that Abce2 was looking for those with good spelling and grammar. Sadly, that isn't one of the things you're exhibiting (at least, in this message). And you might not be begging, but the part were you said "AND, i'm Admin of... 0 WIKIAS!!!!" sounds like begging to me, or at least a pity message. However, behaviour-wise, you've been a pretty good member. I'm pretty neutral on this one, though. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) DM84 Hey admins and crats, DarkusMaster84 here, I feel like with Adminship I can help the Wiki clean up and stop valdalism. I think I can make this Wiki a friendly place where anons would say " Oh I'd like to make an account here ." I think with adminship I could clean up pages and help out the Wiki alot by helping get more users contributing regularly. What do you think? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is okay if you turn this request down, I understand that there are many admins and that I may now be a good user for adminship in the other view. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :User_blog:DinoQueen13/*Whew*_Lots_of_Background_Editing. If you want, you can email me the application (dinoqueen.wang@gmail.com), and I'll discuss it with the other Admins. It just cuts down a lot of time and debate with the application. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 18:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) DM84 Hey admins and crats, DarkusMaster84 here, I feel like with Adminship I can help the Wiki clean up and stop valdalism. I think I can make this Wiki a friendly place where anons would say " Oh I'd like to make an account here ." I think with adminship I could clean up pages and help out the Wiki alot by helping get more users contributing regularly. What do you think? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is okay if you turn this request down, I understand that there are many admins and that I may now be a good user for adminship in the other view. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ LOP Hello Bureaucrats and Administrators, I would just like to ask one favor, Can you please make me an administrator? I know much about Bakugan and believe I could help clean up this site (stop vandalism and misusing of this wiki) I already check in pretty much every 1/2 hour and do my best to help make this wiki very informal. Just some inside info, I am 12, have very extensive grammar and vocabulary, and have a wide collection of Bakugan (Over 150 Season 1, 2, and 3 Bakugan, over 30 Bakugan Traps, Over 20 Mechtanium Surge Bakugan, 4 Mechtogan, 3 Mechtogan Titans, and 5 BakuNano. I believe that with administrative powers, I can help add much information and monitor and protect this Wiki. If you grant me this, I promise not to misuse the administrative powers and to be a big help in the Bakugan Fan World. If you decline, I understand. Thank You! <$>Lord of Pyrus<$> My flame is the last light you'll see- Lordofpyrus 23: DarkusAlpha Can I first ask that you change your text color? I absolutely cannot see any of your without having to highlight it or edit the page. But in response, as for my part, I consent to your request. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 20:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC)'' DM84 I am asking to be an admin. I think that since I do have experience and have learned more about Wiki, I may qualify now. I'm not gonna continue this for a pity message. Thanks for whatever your answer will be. So, I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC')' :Eh, I think you need some more edits, buddy. You have approx. 1,300 page edits in comparison to 3,230 blog comments. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ghgt99 I am asking to be an admin, because I could really help the wiki, and block vandals. It would be useful, because sometimes there are vandals, but there isn't an admin to block them. Also, I have nearly 2600 edits, and 69% of them are articles. Here is my edit count. If you deny me adminship, that is ok. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :We don't really need another Admin at this point in time, but we'll consider you when we need one. :3 I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 03:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed with DarkusMaster. Abce2 and I had agreed that we don't need any more Admins; as they say, "Too many cooks spoil the batch". We need to get our current Admins in line before we can consider adding another one. Since you meet all the qualifications, we'll contact you if we think your assistance is required. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonstorm heyo Crimsonstorm here. i know ive only been here a few months, but could i be a rollback if not admin.i understand if you say no just asking. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crimsonstorm ::Ok. Thanks for the consideration. See you around! The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 13:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Aquos rules After over a year of editing may i become an admin?- User: Aquos rules i have made 1093 edits on here total and i almost always correct mistakes i want to stop vandals from doing horrible tricks and ruining great articles and i also want to have power over the noobs and help them like a teacher please. I know i have no say in this, but Aquos, half the time i undo your edits due to poor grammar thus redundant edits. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 09:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Um, Kelly, bad grammar doesn't necessarily mean redundant edits. Also, Aquos, put your signature at the end of your message using --~~~~. However, as Kelly said before, we are going to decline your request, since I don't feel that with your level of spelling and grammar, that you meet all the requirements as an Admin. Also, many other Admins require 2000+ (legitimate) edits before they'll even consider someone in the first place. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :No, as in he does both redundant edits AND poor grammar. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 11:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Zachattack31 Hello there, I am asking if I could be considered for a possibility of being an admin. I feel that I am ready to handle the responsibilities now and can handle anything that comes forth. Also, almost all of my edits have been on pages, I have not vandalized, I have been here for at least 1 to 18 months (I think) and I have no warnings or blocks. If the Wikia has enough for right now, that is fine with me. I felt that I had now earned my chance to apply this time. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I personally have no qualms with this. We can do with one more Admin, I think. --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 13:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I back Beato. Noraku [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no ']]Hana. 20:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) BlazeCannon15 Hey Wikians, I am BlazeCannon15. I have been an admin few times and only lost the rights due to inactivity. Of course I blew those chances, but hey thats life thats how a person gets better no one ever makes those mistakes again. A user gets better every time he/she has been told they are doing mistakes. I understand the responsibilities and that I might not deserve it, but I have been applying ideas to the wiki constantly and getting pictures for the anime from time to time. I would wnat these rights back because now I am reformed for good--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, we're good on Admins for quite a bit. I don't always brawl, but when I do, I prefer Darkus. Stay brawling, my friends. 01:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ^DM's right. We just welcomed a new user to the dream team. I mean what else do you need? The leader, the Grammar nazi, the problem resolver, the blocker, the editor, the lookerafterchatter, the night watcher, the noob helper, and the looking after edits. As i said, what more do you need? We already have a large amount of Admins, so I'll have to back up DM and Kelly. Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY! 01:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Firestormblaze I would ike to be an Admin on this wiki. Only because I have a very strong sense of justice and I can be counted on to do the right thing, when it get's rough. I don't want this position for power, but for justice. I won't block people without going to another admin or crat to see if it's okay. Just to make sure. If action is needed asap I will block for at least an hour or enough time to contact and get a response form an admin. I will make sure I don't abuse my power, and will try to be a better User. I for one believe that power can change a person. For better or for worse. For me it has been for better. Other wikis where I am an admin, have went smoothly. I may seem laid back, and that is because I am. I only drop the hammer when it's time to, and only slam it when it's needed. I prefer NOT to do so. I would prefer to be a nice admin, and not such an abusive, or "mean admin". I want the Users of this wiki to be treated with dignity and respect, and they should be. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we just got a new admin (Zach), so I think we have enough. As they say, too many explosives kill the bomber. --I'm living for my dying wish. 01:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think your to outspoken. You always sassy backtalk admins on chat and in blog comments. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Artemis, no offense, but you should really stay out of these affairs, unless you are making a request, please do not worry about this page. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I think I am mature enough to be an Admin. I want to undo the comments vandals make and the last time I have been blocked was more than a year ago. Also I have more than 1,000 edits and I am an active user on this wiki. :As with FSB's request, we currently have 10 Administrators, and we feel that for now, that's enough. We already have enough busy work with those 10. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 01:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) DartHolderX I think I am now ready to take on the roles and responsibilities as an Administrator. I am mature, have been continuously active on the Wiki, made most of my edits on the articles, and reverted vandalisms and undesired edits. I feel like as an Admin, I will be able to handle the latter more efficiently, and manage the Wiki as a whole with responsibility and decisiveness. I understand if you think that the number of Admins for now is enough. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 05:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think you would make a good admin, mature, able to deal with hot situations, you're a great user and all. IMO i consent, although, i would like to say that do we really need another admin? Having too many admins seem pretty much pointless. 11 admins if Dart becomes one. Not to mention 3 more mods. Kellyn|Talky 06:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I approve, and maybe we should cut out some Admins? *grins evilly* (BTW, I do know that Sarah's away.) I'm actually the one who suggested that Dart apply for Adminship, so obviously I'm fine with it. He always keeps his temper in check, unlike most of the other Admins, myself included, and he usually finds the logical solution in problems. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 19:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly what i was thinking, just like fire one or two and voila. Yes this means i'm putting my status at risk but, whatever is good for BW, i'm fine with it. Kellyn|Talky 20:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, he was promoted at somebody else's expense. Congrats, Dart. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, nice dart. Thus what's even better... WE STILL HAVE 9 ADMINS! Kellyn|Talky 23:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) WCDDoherty Hello Bakugan Wiki! I'm WCDDoherty, as an b'crat (What my friends on Brickapedia say instead of Beuracrat) of Apple Wiki, Random Fact Wiki, a Admin of Whiskerpedia, and A chatmod of Avinia Wiki I think I would make a great admin. I would mostly be on vandal watch. I know everybody doesn't like a vandal. Unfortunately when it comes to a point where the vandal just doesn't get it, I need to block them. If you ask my friend Ninjago9, (You can contact him on Brickapedia) he says I am the "Apple Wiki God" and to a few I am the "Chat Lord". I would mainly be watching over chat, as well as vandal watch which was stated before. I have heard that this wiki has many vandals (No offense, the news on Random Fact Wiki). I would only do my best to help, Sincerly Yours, WCDDoherty (talk) 21:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds ok :... no ... no ... What makes you think we would make you an Admin here just because of the credentials you have on other wikis? You have so far done nothing here to show that you are deserving. In fact, I have only seen you once. We take care of the vandals we have as is, anyway. 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol no. Kellyn|Talky 23:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hyperfireblaze0292 Well it's true i want to be a adminstrator because i visit lot's of wikia's everyday and also edit some.Another reason is being a adminstrato is something to be proud of. :So many reasons as to no. First, we basically require admins here to use proper English. Also, you do not have enough edits, but since edit number is hardly anything, you still haven't make any quality contributions, all of your most recent ones being badge boosting. So no, I have to decline. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Kodokor12 Hello, I believe I have what it takes to become an Administrator on the Bakugan wiki. I'm well aware that I made some mistakes when I first joined, but have learnt from those mistakes and do whatever I can to make the wiki a better place. I consider myself very level headed and mature, finding no sense in losing my cool with troublesome users, always undoing vandalism and general mistakes. Also, with the end of the English run of the anime (and possibly the game) some administrators have retired or neglected their duties, and as far as I can see, only four of the six current admins are actually active and I wanted to take on some of the load. I fully understand if my offer is refused. - Kodokor12 11:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Guessing my application was refused? A reply would have been nice ... - Kodokor12 06:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Considering that I didn't even know this page was edited .... the Admins aren't as active as they were before. This was posted only two days ago. Even when we were active, it took us a while to decide things. :*ahem* As for the topic of discussion, I have no qualms. I'll have to see what A2 thinks about it, though. (You may want to tell him on his Talk Page.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 20:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak Hello everybody,i know that i made mistakes on this Wikia,and that i am only a starter,but people learn from their mistakes,i would like to try to be an '''Amdministrator',i would like to try to watch over the Wikia too,even if there is enough people who has this function,but more the number is higher,more it may better,so I hope that you accept my request,and I have no problem if you don't accept. Your faithfuly. Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak :Hi. I'm going to have to decline, you've only just started editing. I'd like to see you have some more experience before I can trust you would know how to handle admin tools. Plus, for the amount of traffic this site gets, I'm not sure we even need another admin at this point. Abce2|''Talk '' 00:40, February 4, 2017 (UTC)